leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ekko/@comment-26400918-20150515025900
From the games I've seen so far it seems he is a fill in on a lot of hard to counter champs. Also people think he is an AD champ (it happens with a melee champ using AP) they build wrong. Not to mention if your not looking out for the current position of his ult then you are begging to be hit by it. Easy to see ways to counter him. Quicksilver sash. He relies on his stack damage more than you think. Also anyone that ignores disables or morgana's sheild ignoring magic then he is countered by some really popular champs right now. I say him being an AOE assassin right now is a big problem but it takes skill to use him. Yes lower at least the healing part of his ult, cd idc because his ult positioning only works if he is up close or running away. Just like people shouldn't chase a singed, if you chase ekko then he can just WR stun then Q for more stacks while using aa just adding the damage. If you survive he will E you or E away. He is quite powerful but just like people learn to stay behind minions to dodge hooks you gotta learn that if his ult is near you he plans to throw a W and initiate. Lets look at abilities weaknesses. Q- Short range for a skillshot and moves really slow and easy to dodge the comeback unless you gave ekko stacks. W- Long windup time and plenty of ways to ignore the slow like banshies veil or quicksilver. Beware the stun. E- Short dash means he can't escape that easily unless he can aa something as well but he can move through walls. R- With massive damage and a heal also puts him in the middle of a group of enemies while he is squishy so kinda backfires late game teamfight if the enemy zhonyas. Also enemy can see your position and can easily setup a gank if you don't have vision of the area. Like all champs he needs time to balance. Yes his damage is high for the amount of slows he can use and his ult scales really well late game but if he relies on his ult then the late game will be nurfed at least on the healing (comon you blink into a crowd with 0 damage and a nice heal for what? your other AOE is a slow that takes 3 seconds to launch so they can just dodge your stun). I don't see the Q getting nerfed due to champs like ahri who true damages with her return or sivir having super damage scaling with her high mobility going there and back. W doing an AOE slow won't help his squishy do any damage for long and its windup is dodgeable. It is as predictable as a zed shadow. E is short range that again gets him up close to an enemy and doesn't scale that well anyways. Last thoughts? Nerf the ult heal late game and maybe tweak the passive so the movement speed is more balanced. Then again look at Jinx. Who can run from her when she kills your teammate? SERIOUS CC AND SLOWS. Also you can finally have a useful bard. If ekko is about to stun your team with ult then your ult can counter and ekko just ulted himself into the middle of your team with no damage delt.